My Everything
by 25kait25
Summary: Sequel to The Love Of My Life Bella and Jacob are happy with their son and new marriage, but unfortunately life can never be that easy. What danger lurks just around the corner?
1. Chapter 1

_This is the sequel to The Love Of My Life and I suggest that you read it before this story otherwise it will be a bit confusing ;D Okay, so here it is, the first chapter of My Everything._

_**Disclaimer – I do not own the twilight saga or its characters, I'm just making a new story for them and adding a few people of my own. **_

Chapter 1 – Gone

**THREE WEEKS AFTER THE WEDDING**

**Bella's POV**

I rolled over, surprised to see Jacob laying there wide awake, looking at the ceiling of our hotel room.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, snuggling into his side. He looked down at me and smiled.

"About our wedding day." He answered, smiling wider. I couldn't help but smile too, remembering the wonderful day. We were at the Sunshine Hotel in Hawaii, visiting his sister Rebecca for our honeymoon. Instead of staying at her house, we had decided to stay at this luxurious hotel.

We heard a knock at the door, notifying us that our breakfast was waiting just outside the door. Jacob groaned, getting up to get the food. He came back into the room and handed me a letter addressed to 'Mr. and Mrs. Black' while he tucked into his plateful of bacon, eggs and toast. I opened it and read;

_Mr. and Mrs. Black,_

_Your taxi has been booked for 11:00 am and your plane will be departing at 11: 30 am. I hope you have enjoyed your stay here at the Sunshine Hotel._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Robert Hanson, _

_Manager of the Sunshine Hotel_

I sighed and looked at the clock. We had two hours to get ready to return to La Push and our son, Benjamin. After I ate, we had a shower and started collecting our possessions. I was just carrying the presents for everybody into the bedroom when Jacob caught me round the waist in the doorway. He kissed me passionately and the presents fell to the floor.

"Now look what you made me do!" I scolded him as he trailed kisses down my neck. He stopped and looked me in the eyes.

"You would have dropped them without my help somehow, knowing you." He pointed out. I sighed, knowing he was right

"I wish we didn't have to leave." I murmured, hugging him tighter.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked, brows raised.

"Your right, it will be good to see Ben." I agreed, filled with joy at the thought of seeing my baby again. Jacob chuckled and released me, picking up the fallen presents.

We walked out of the arrival terminal in Seattle and quickly caught a taxi back to rainy La Push. We had decided that our first stop would be Emily's, so we could pick up Ben. An hour later, we arrived at Emily's house, paid the man and then started up the path to the little house.

I hadn't even knocked on the door when it burst open, revealing an extremely traumatized woman. I wasn't sure what could have made Emily so distressed, her face was red and tears were streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?"I asked but she just shook her head, unable to talk.

"Emily, what's happened? You have to tell us what's wrong." Jacob said in his steady, commanding voice. I took Emily's hand, hoping it would comfort her at least a little.

"It-It's Ben." She sobbed, "We w-were outside and h-he started sh-shaking and th-then he was a wolf." I felt myself trembling with fear and Jacob took my other hand. "He r-ran into the f-forest s-so I c-called Sam fr-from inside th-the house," Emily continued, tears falling non-stop. "B-by the t-time Sam had phased, Ben w-was g-gone!" she leaned against the door frame for support and I couldn't stop myself from bursting into tears.

_This chapter is only half of what I normally write, but I thought this was a good place to stop. It's pretty crazy for a first chapter but I couldn't wait until the next one to write this ;D Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter two, time to find out what happened to Ben!_

Chapter 2 – I Promise

I shook in Jacob's arms, unable to control myself. He murmured words of comfort in my ear but I could tell he was just as shocked/scared as I was.

"I'm so sorry!" Emily whispered for the hundredth time.

"We don't blame you Em. We blame whoever took him." Jacob growled and looked up as Sam, Seth, Embry and Leah cam through the trees. "Find anything?" Jacob asked. He had sent them scouting around the area, and he would have gone too, except he had to stay to try and calm me down.

"We have a scent. It was definitely a leech, and it looked like it was heading north." Sam told us as everyone sat down on the back verandah with us.

"Who could it be?" Seth queried. I was thinking it over and it struck me.

"W-well it could be…" I mumbled and Jake held me tighter.

"Bells?" Jacob asked anxiously.

"Think about it. Vampires that might want a werewolf or would want to capture or kill me…" I trailed off, surprised it wasn't obvious. Everyone goggled at me, absolutely clueless. I shook my head. "The Volturi of course!" I sighed.

"You think so?" Leah asked her eyes wide.

"Well, I can't be sure but… we can call Carlisle and Mum. They would know, after all, Carlisle was a member of the Volturi long ago." I suggested, my mood lightening only a little that we were already on the hunt for Ben.

"Hey, why don't we just go wolf until Ben phases in and he can tell us." Seth suggested.

"Well we were just wolves and Ben was human so maybe the parasites are stopping him from phasing." Paul pointed out.

"Plus, he's only six months old, still a baby. He may be advanced but adult vampires would overpower him easily." Leah added.

"Well it's a lot of guesswork but it's a start." Jacob said, "Bella, do you want to call your mum?" He pulled me up, supporting most of my weight. He took me inside and we sat on the lounge and I pulled out my cell phone. I pressed three (the speed dial number for mum) and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello, Renee's phone, Carlisle speaking." I heard Carlisle say.

"Hi Carlisle." I said, my voice wavering.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"It's Ben. He's been kidnapped." I whispered, unable to make my voice go any louder. I heard Carlisle gasp then call for Renee.

"How? When?"He asked quickly. My throat was tight and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Jacob must have understood that I could go no further because he gently took the phone from me and started to explain things for Carlisle and Mum. Jacob handed the phone back to me, his eyes full of concern for me and Ben.

"Hello?" I croaked.

"Oh honey, are you okay?" I heard my mother's changed voice exclaim, "Don't worry; we will be there in three hours and then we can sort everything out."

"Okay" I agreed, "See you soon."

"Bye, I love you!" Mum said then hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket the wrapped my arms around Jacob.

"We have to find him, Jacob. I can't live without our baby." I whispered.

"I know Bella, we will. I promise." Jacob whispered back, hugging me tightly.

We sat in silence, waiting for Mum and Carlisle in the lounge room at our house. There was a knock at the door and Leah answered it in a flash. Mum gracefully entered, closely followed by Carlisle. She hurried over to hug me.

As soon as I was in her arms I felt like I was about to throw up. I yelped and stood up, backing away with a hand over my mouth, containing the vomit. I ran into the bathroom and heaved up my breakfast. Jacob was there in no time, rubbing my back and holding my hair. Once I had finished I washed my face and thoroughly brushed my teeth.

We went back into the lounge room and I mumbled apologies to everyone. They just looked at me with worried eyes and I felt the blood rise to my face as I blushed.

"Bella, are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm, I think so." I replied, sitting down next to Jake.

"Do you feel nauseous, dizzy, hot, cold?" Carlisle questioned, feeling my forehead which surprisingly didn't make me throw up. I shook my head. "Are you pregnant?" he asked seriously.

"I-I don't think so. Maybe…" I trailed off, remembering the honeymoon. I looked at Jacob and saw that his eyes were full of hope but I could still see that sadness. "Forget about me!" I said, "We have to find Ben."

"Your right, but I think you should get a test, just to be sure." Carlisle instructed me. I nodded sheepishly, embarrassed to be having this conversation in front of everyone else.

"We think he may have been taken by the Volturi." Jacob said, saving me and starting the conversation. Carlisle shook his head.

"You haven't heard have you?" he asked, sitting next to Mum and taking her hand.

"Heard what?" I asked, unsure if I wanted to know or not.

"The Volturi have been overrun, there is a new leader now." He explained.

"Really? Who?" Seth asked as the tension built in the room.

"Tylah." He said and I was the only one to gasp, everyone else just looked confused.

"You don't mean… Edwards girlfriend?" I asked, my heart beating fast.

"Yes," Carlisle sighed, "Edward's girlfriend." And this time, everyone gasped.

_Ooooooh! Evil Tylah wants revenge! And is Bella really pregnant? And of course Jacob is upset too, but he is being __**strong**__ for Bella and for the Pack. Please review, I love it when you do!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own the twilight series or it's character's, that's all Stephanie Meyers work!**_

_Hope you like it!_

Chapter 3 – The Hunt Begins

**TWO DAYS LATER**

I sat on the cold tiles, my bare legs covered in goose bumps because all I was wearing was one of Jacob's shirts. _Please! _I thought, _Please be positive! I want those two beautiful lines!_ I opened my eyes and looked down at the pregnancy tester. I jumped up and yelled;

"I'm having a baby! Yay! Jacob!" I ran out of the bathroom and straight into Jake's arms. "We're having a baby." I whispered, tears of joy falling down my cheeks.

"That's great news honey." He smiled. I then remembered our other child, Ben, who I had forgotten for the first time in three days. I felt the smile disappear from my face but the tears continued to fall, only this time tears of grief and loss.

"Shh, it's okay for you to be happy that we are having another baby." Jacob comforted me, "And don't worry, we will have Ben back with us in no time." In fact, we planned to leave with the Pack, Mum, Carlisle, Alice and even Emmett and Jasper tomorrow.

"I know," I said thickly, "But it's just so hard knowing that Ben is probably waiting for us and no one is coming…" the tears falling continuously.

"Yet." Jacob said strongly, his arms still wrapped around me, "No one is coming yet. But we will be there soon, very soon." I nodded and we stood there for a while, just holding each other.

"We had better go and tell everyone the plan." I led him outside, where everyone had agreed to meet.

Ten minutes later, everyone was assembled, vampires on one side, wolves on the other. I sighed and shook my head, and even Jake could see how ridiculous this was.

"C'mon guys!" I sighed exasperatedly, "You have to work together! You have before and you will again! Please, do it for Ben. Do it for me!" Everyone shuffled as bit closer together and I gave up, knowing that was as good as it was going to get.

"Okay, now the plan is to go to Volterra in Italy and hunt down Ben. I don't care how many vampires you kill, we will find him." Jacob commanded. Everyone nodded but Emmett put up his hand, which was quite amusing because of his size.

"Err, yes Emmett." Jacob said, surprised.

"Wouldn't it be better to sneak into the town? Then we would remain undetected until we find Ben." Emmett suggested. The rest of the vampires nodded in agreement but Leah spoke for the wolves.

"But," she started, stepping forwards to face Emmett. She didn't say another word; she just stood there as if stunned as a dreamy look swept over her face. Emmett looked exactly the same.

"Ugh!" Paul groaned, "Leah's imprinted on a bloodsucker." Everyone knew this was true. **(A/N) – There you go, everyone has imprinted ;P and they say it's supposed to be rare… Oh wait! Have I made Paul imprint on Jacobs sister yet? I can't remember!)**

"B-but, um, vampires c-can smell a w-wolf from a mile away." Leah stuttered, unable to find the words. Emmett nodded sheepishly and Leah stepped back to stand beside Seth.

"Well," Jacob said, clearing his throat, "that was unexpected." Leah blushed and I knew if Emmett could he would too. "So I think we should leave tomorrow morning. We've booked flights," Jacob nodded to Carlisle who had paid for everyone, "And then we can either run or drive the rest of the way." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, meet you at the Seattle airport." Seth said and the group broke apart.

One long plane trip later, I sat in a 'borrowed' car next to Jacob who was driving.

"Jacob, I don't know about this. Why couldn't we have hired a car?" I asked as shifted in my leather seat.

"Because you can't hire a purple Ferrari and we don't have time." He replied simply. I smiled, amused at Jake's favourite colour **(A/N) – BTW purple is my all time favourite colour, that's why I made it purple! ;P)** I looked ahead at the two cars in front of us, containing the rest of our group.

"Laugh all you want but you know it's true." Jacob said curtly. I just nodded and turned around to look at Leah who was in the back seat with Seth. Seth was gazing out the window and Leah was sitting extremely still, lost in her thoughts.

"Leah? Leah!" I practically yelled. She jumped and looked at me, slightly abashed.

"Sorry I was just thinking." She mumbled.

"About…" I prompted, looking at her expectantly.

"I'd rather not say." She answered, glancing at Sam, then Seth, then Jacob.

"Oh okay then." I said, winking and sitting back in my seat properly. Half an hour later Jacob nudged my arm and pointed up ahead.

I saw a castle like town, very medieval. I almost cried, because I knew my baby was trapped in there.

"Don't worry Ben, we're on our way." I whispered.

_I know everyone will ask about this so I'll tell you now, I know that Leah and Emmett have met before but they have never looked each other in the eye! And before Emmett already had a soul mate so now that he's free… well yeah. Please review and tell me what you think! :D_

_xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to _**Iggy Ate My Sandwich **_I am continuing this story! YAY! Enjoy! :D It is also a bit late because I lost my life a.k.a my USB with my story on it …that sucks…. -_-_

Chapter 4 – Rescue Mission

Our cars sped through the entrance, totally unnoticed. Jacobs eyes were filled with determination and I knew only death would stop him from saving our baby. And that's what worried me. I wanted to save Ben just as much as Jake did but I doubted I could stand losing both of them.

We all parked the cars and got out, trying to be as quiet as possible. For the graceful vampires and the agile wolves, that was not a problem. But me, being the clumsy human, tripped on thin air and fell flat on my face. Jacob was beside me in a flash. He helped me up as Carlisle came forward.

"It's just a small graze, nothing serious." Carlisle told me. I held a tissue against my cheek, soaking up the small amount of blood. I couldn't help but blush because everyone (except Emmett and Leah who were staring at each other) was gaping at me in amazement.

"I knew you were a klutz," Quil said, "But I didn't think you were that bad!"

"Gee, thanks." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Let's go." Jacob said and we started towards the centre of the town. Jake and I held hands, as did Mum and Carlisle, Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Leah. Carlisle (and Mum) took the lead ad he led us down an ally, closer to his former coven.

Everyone froze, and they were all staring to a patch of shadows. _I hate being human!_ I thought to myself as I squinted and tried to make out what they were looking at.

"Well, well, well." I heard someone sneer, "What have we here?" Felix stepped out, followed by two red-eyed vampires whose eyes were fixed on me.

"Felix." Carlisle said, nodding stiffly.

"Always the gentlemen, aren't you Carlisle?" Felix teased, his eyes scanning our group. I could tell by the look on Jacobs face that he was using all his strength to stop the Pack from phasing.

"We have no time for your games." Alice said in her sweetest voice, "Surrender or die." She then whispered in my ear; "I've always wanted to say that!" Felix smirked but I knew he was hiding his fear.

Felix and his friends darted away, three blurs to my eyes. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle ran after them bringing them back to be questioned. Seth, Jared, Sam and Quil phased and we all surrounded the three.

"So," Jacob started, "Where's Ben?" Felix didn't say anything.

"Ben?" the vampire on the left asked.

"The werewolf you have taken hostage." Carlisle said. Realization dawned on the unknown vampires faces.

"Are they talking about the baby who smells really bad?" the right asked the left, looking at all the werewolves.

"I-I think so." Lefty answered. "Is this Ben a baby with black hair and brown eyes?"

"Yes!" I said excitedly, "That's him!"

"Do you know where he is?" Renee asked.

"No," said Righty shaking his head, "But Felix should."

We all turned to Felix and he just shook his head.

"I'm not telling you." He said stubbornly.

"It's either you tell us freely or we will make you talk." Emmett said forcefully, stepping forward to emphasis his size (just a bit bigger than the wolves). Suddenly Felix's eyes lit up as he was gazing at something behind me. I turned to see three figures.

"Why if it isn't the mutts and their pet vampires." I heard a snide, familiar voice say.

"No!" I gasped, "Please no!" Everyone knew who it was.

"I thought you'd be pleased to see me, Bella." Edward cooed, stepping out of the shadows, flanked by Tylah and Jane.

"Yes, I'm so happy to see you!" I said sarcastically, probably sounding slightly deranged, "So it was you that kidnapped Ben?"

"Yes, yes." Edward said, not moving, "Such a charming little boy… your eyes…" he seemed unfocused but he shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Still dreaming about my wife are you?" Jacob snarled, unable to contain himself, "You pathetic lee-" but he was cut off as he fell to the ground and writhed in pain.

"No! Jane stop!" I screeched and knelt on the ground next to Jake. As soon as I touched him, the pain seemed to cease. "Oh my god, Jake are you okay?" I asked as I helped him up.

"Yes." Jacob said, stubbornly sticking his chin out. Leah (who had been staring at Jane vehemently with hatred) was the next victim. When Jacob laid his hand on her (the other hand holding mine) the pain stopped. We all linked up, protecting each other. **(A/N) – In the book Bella never really touches anyone being attacked by Jane, so this is what happens with her shield thing :D)**

"Learned some new tricks?" Edward asked angrily.

"No, this is a surprise for all of us." I said simply.

"Now, where's Ben?" Jake demanded.

"You know you'll never get out of here alive. I am the leader of the Volturi now." Edward taunted, "I will win."

"Edward, if you had of listened to me all those years ago, you would know that I have many friends here." Carlisle sighed. All of a sudden vampires were everywhere. A third of them on our side, and two thirds of them on Edwards.

Edward's eyes widened in shock but he quickly recovered, putting on an emotionless face. I saw a blonde female whispering in

"We outnumber you." Edward pointed out.

"But Edward, we have werewolves who are made to hunt vampires." I called out. "Give us Ben." I added.

"Never!" Edward replied. _Oh well, _I thought_, it was worth a try._ Jacob and I exchanged looks. Jake nodded, first to me, secondly to Carlisle.

"I thought I taught you better!" Carlisle said and I saw a look of despair flash across Edwards face.

And (instead of yelling something tacky like 'Attack!') Jacob murmured,

"Let's go."

Cliffhanger! I'm sorry, but I thought this was a good place to stop. Thank you to all my reviewers, I value each and every one of you!


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, now they shall rescue Ben and live happily ever after! ….. Yeah right... ;D_

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! IF I DID, JACOB AND BELLA WOULD BE TOGETHER IN THE ACTUAL STORY!**

Chapter 5 – Five Doors

The two sides launched towards each other, and the fight began. I was pulled out of the way by Carlisle as Jacob phased.

"Bella," Carlisle whispered in my ear, "I know where Benjamin is." He then gave me instructions and I climbed onto Jacobs back. Jake ran off in the direction I told him, dodging everything that got in our way. After ten minutes we came to a hall with five doors.

"Okay," I said, sliding off Jacob's back, "Ben is behind one of these doors, I just don't know which one." Jake nodded his wolf head and started sniffing each door. Once he had finished I asked; "Anything?"

He phased and told me; "It all smells like leech. But I think that one," he pointed to the far end one, "might be the one."

"Okay, let's check it out." I said as he phased back. We walked down to the suspected door and I tried to open it. "Locked." I told him. I could hear the scuffle of a fight in the distance.

Jake indicated for me to step back and then he threw his massive body at the door. I fell down in no time and I walked carefully over the shards of the door, closely followed by Jacob. We had come to a light room, full of science equipment and charts of some sort.

"Jacob…" I said uneasily when I saw one of the charts up close, "Look." It was a chart with the behavior of werewolves, just like the pack. Jacob growled angrily.

I then saw the only other door and pointed it out to Jacob. He nodded and broke that door down. I stepped in first, closely followed by Jake again.

"M-Mummy?" I heard a small voice ask from the corner of the room, "Daddy?"

"Ben!" I gasped, running through the darkness towards my baby. "Are you alright?" I asked as I tried to hug him. But I found I couldn't because of the chains. "Oh my god!" I screeched, "How could they do this? He's only two years old!" I felt the tears of rage accumulate in my eyes and slowly drizzle down my cheek.

Jacob howled the sound echoing through the rooms, through the hall, all the way to where the battle was taking place. Even though the pack knew what was happening (telepathically) the howl seemed to make things definite. The job was done.

"How do we get these off?" I asked Jacob, panicking. Jake phased and came to sit next to me and the unusually quiet Ben.

"I'll just try and…" Jacob said and grabbed the chains. He pulled hard, the muscles in his arms bulging. After one agonizing minute, the chains snapped with a _clink!_

I untangled Ben (with Jacobs help) and he was in my arms in no time sobbing silently, his little body shaking.

"Shh, it's okay. We'll be home soon and I promise we will never leave you again." I murmured, rocking him back and forth like I used to when he was only a tiny baby (well, not that small, considering he is a werewolf.)

"C'mon, we had better get going." Jacob said, gently scooping Ben from arms to have his own reunion. We walked back into the hall and Jacob phased.

"Can you phase?" I asked Ben as I climbed onto Jake's back with difficulty whilst holding Ben.

"No," Ben said shaking his head, "They give me needle." Again, I felt the tears of anger well in my eyes. Jacob took off, back the way we had come. Soon enough, we came to where the battle had taken place.

All I saw were piles of ash with sickly sweet smoke. Leah came over to hold Ben while I slid off.

"Anyone hurt?" I asked worriedly.

"No one died, but Embry is currently unconscious, he had all his ribs crushed by Edward." Leah notified us, "And aside from a few scratches, everyone is fine."

"Phew!" I sighed in relief as I took Ben back. Carlisle came next, surrounded by all our people (Embry being carried on a stretcher).

"How's Ben?" Mum asked anxiously.

"When we found him, he was chained to the wall. He told us that they gave him a needle and he can't phase." Jacob explained, his arms wrapped around Ben and I.

"When we get back, I'll have to do a full examination." Carlisle warned. We nodded, knowing it was necessary.

"What happened to Edward?" I asked in spite of myself.

"I had to kill him." Alice said quietly, her eyes downcast. That would have been hard for her; he had been her brother, her best friend for years. I nodded in thanks, also telling her with my eyes that we would talk later.

"Well, let's go home." Jacob announced.

"Yay, home!" Ben exclaimed, sounding like my son for the first time today.

_I know it's shorter than usual but it seemed like a good place to stop. Now let's find out if Ben can be cured!_

_**PLEASE **__**REVIEW!**__** EVEN IF IT IS JUST SAYING "I READ IT", **__**REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm ashamed to call myself a writer! In the last few chapters, I have forgotten Paul! How could I forget Paul? :O I am going to go and bang my head against a wall because of my stupidity. Hmm, maybe not. :D_

Chapter 6 – Phone Calls

**ONE DAY LATER**

_Poor Ben!_ I thought to myself.

"Okay, just hold still…" Carlisle instructed as he planted the needle **(A/N) – I hate needles! They are my absolute least favourite thing in the whole world!)** in the crook of Ben's elbow and drew out the blood. Jacob held him tighter as I whispered words of comfort.

"Owww!" Ben sobbed as tears ran down his cheeks.

"It's all over." Carlisle said as he put the needle full of blood on our dining table that was covered in medical equipment.

"Mummy." Ben whined, reaching out for me with his small hands. I took him in my arms and held him tightly.

"How long will the tests take?" Jacob asked, draping his arm around Ben and I protectively.

"Well, seeing as I can't send them to a professional lab… probably three days." He told us as he packed away his stuff. "In the meantime, you should get him to try and phase twice a day, and visit me daily."

"Okay Carlisle, say hi to mum for me." I said as he headed out the door.

"Bye!" he called back and then he was gone.

"Well," I sighed, "How about some brekky?" Both Ben and Jake were excited about this idea.

**LEAH'S POV**

_Wow,_ I thought as I lay in bed,_ I had never wanted to imprint but now that I have … it's actually a wonderful thing. I mean, sure he's a vampire and I'm a werewolf, but we'll work around that. The only bad thing is having to put up with Paul._

I rolled out of bed and had a shower to wake me up properly. After I put on my favourite blue sundress I ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Morning mum!" I said cheerfully as I sat down at the kitchen bench.

"Well someone's happy this morning." She pointed out, seeming a little surprised as she put a pile of pancakes in front of me.

"I guess I am." I mumbled through a mouthful of delicious pancakes. "Wow mum, these are good!"

"Thanks," she said, smiling a motherly smile, "Bella rang earlier; she wants you to call her back."

"Oh, I wonder why…." I lied. I knew exactly what she wanted. Once I had finished I went to the phone and dialed Bella's number. After a few rings, Bella picked up.

"Hello?" I heard her voice ask.

"Hey Bella, it's me. Mum told me you called this morning." I told her as I leaned against the wall.

"Oh my god, it was so totally unexpected!" she exclaimed, sounding like a high school bimbo.

"I know, I know…" I sighed, smiling in spite of myself.

"So when are you going to meet? Today? Tomorrow? Has he called you?" She babbled, bombarding me with questions.

"Um, I don't know when we'll meet. He hasn't called but that doesn't mean anything… does it?" I asked, staring to doubt the power of imprintment. **(A/N) – Um, is imprintment even a word?...?... I don't think it is … oh well :D)**

"No, no. He's probably just nervous. You guys are total opposites and Rosalie just died. Actually, she was killed by you and your brothers so that is probably a bit weird for him…" she trailed off.

"What? You think he really thinks that? Oh my god!" I screeched, definitely panicking now.

"Calm down!" Bella yelled through the phone, "Everything will be alright. I'll call Alice for you later and ask."

"Really? Thank you!" I sighed in relief. "Oh yeah, how's Ben? Does Carlisle know what's wrong with him?" I asked.

"No," Bella sighed, her voice turning dull, "Carlisle doesn't know what wrong yet, but he should in three days."

"Oh…" I said, almost wishing I hadn't asked. I felt real bad for Jake and Bella, knowing that Ben was there precious baby. I wondered how bad this would affect the still growing baby.

"Well, I had better go." Bella said, "I'll call Alice for you."

"Okay, bye!" I said and hang up.

**EMMETT'S POV**

_Wasn't I supposed to be the big, brave vampire?_ I asked myself, _Why am I such a wuss? I can't even talk to the woman I love! Why?_ I sat in my room, right next to the phone, my hand itching to pick it up and call Leah. But for some reason it was too hard, too difficult. I sighed and started to get up when the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it!" I bellowed, my loud voice echoing through the house. "Hello, Emmett speaking." I said into the receiver.

"Hey Emmett, its Bella." I heard Bella say.

"Hey Bella, how's Ben going?" I asked, already knowing the tests would take three days.

"He hates not being able to phase, but I guess we'll just have to be patient." She told me, "Um, is Alice there?" she asked.

"No sorry, she went for a run with Jasper, Renee and Carlisle. It's just me, home alone." I sighed, faking loneliness. Now that made her laugh.

"Oh, poor little Emmett!" she giggled. I smiled; glad that I made her laugh when her baby could be in serious danger.

"I could take a message for you, tell her why you called or something" I offered.

"Well…" she trailed off, "I actually called to ask Alice about you." That shocked me.

"Me?" I asked, "Why me? What about?"

"About you and Leah." She explained, "I was talking to Leah and I said I would talk to Alice and see if she could talk to you." I would have been confused if I didn't have the quick mind of a vampire.

"So really Leah wants to talk to me?" I queried.

"Basically." She said, "She was going to call you but she wasn't sure…"

"Don't worry, I'll call her." I said much more confidently than I felt. "See you later, bye!"

"Okay, bye." She said and hung up.

_Well, Emmett_ I thought to myself, _All you have to do is call her!_

I picked up the phone and dialed the number I had found in the phone book hours ago.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring _

"Hello?" I heard Leah ask.

"Hey Leah, it's Emmett." I answered, wondering how she would react.

_I liked going from everyone's different point of view. I hope you liked it to! Please review, all you have to do it say 'I read it' and I'll be extremely happy!_

_Thank you too all my reviewers;_

Mistyveiledlove – Thanks for all your advice, and I agree, I should make the chapters longer and slow up a bit. I think this chapter was kind of slow, but only my average 1, 000 words. I guess that's what I'm used to writing :D

PoOkii3 – Thank for review just to say you read it!

Jacobsgirl99 – I'm glad you liked it, and I am happy that Edward died again! I don't think I've explained about that… I'll have to in the next chapter…

Iggy Ate My Sandwich – We will have to find out what's wrong with Ben soon …. ;D

Skye-1896 – Glad you liked it Skye, but what's happened to your story? :D

Girlsbest890 – I'm glad you liked it….

Nluvwithemmettcullen – you have Iggy Ate My Sandwich to thank for my continuing of this story. I'm glad you like it! :D

Reads2survive – I'm glad you love my story, and don't worry, I'm pretty sure Ben will be fine… that is if I stick to what I'm planning…

Vampiregirlsrule – Yes, they got their precious baby boy back! Yay!

MissNissieBlack – I'm glad you love it!

Emmettsluvr – No, I'm not giving up yet! Yay!

I Wish I Was Mizz Cullen – Yay, Edward is dead! I'm happy too!

DarryWizGatoFan – I'm glad you like this chapter, and I'm sure Ben will be fine … ;D


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, this chapter is about all the couples in my story. I feel I need to get to know them better!_

Chapter 7 – Relationships

**By the way, all this is happening on the same day as the last chapter.**

**LEAH'S POV **

I sat on the cliff near the beach, anxiously waiting for Emmett to arrive. Not two minutes later, he arrived, coming from behind and taking a seat next to me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I replied. A very awkward silence followed. Weirdly enough, Emmett didn't smell bad. He didn't smell sickly sweet and cold like all the other vampires did, he smelt nice.

"Hmm…" I sighed, breathing deeply through my nose smelling his scent.

"What?" he asked, curiosity lighting up his eyes.

"Err…" I mumbled, blushing deeply, "I, um… err…." And for some reason, I thought he deserved the truth, "I was… smelling you." I looked down as my face grew redder.

"I won't ask why because I already know." He told me, taking my hand.

"You do?" I asked, surprised.

"Trust me, I do. You smell good too, nothing like the other werewolves." He told me.

"Really?" I asked, again surprised.

"Yeah, like the forest; fresh, natural, absolutely beautiful…" he trailed off. I squeezed his hand, encouraging him to go on. "But not only do you smell beautiful, you look beautiful… like nothing I've ever seen." **(A/N) – There are many types of beautiful, like Rosalie was a beautiful Barbie blonde but Leah is … Quilete beautiful… if you get what I mean :D)**

"I hope you don't feel that you have to be with me just because I imprinted on you. I will respect your decision." I told him, knowing I was doing the right thing.

"You're beautiful, intelligent, and totally perfect, but what you just said was extremely stupid." He said and grabbed me, folding me into a kiss unlike all others. It was magic, pure magic.

_Yay, things are looking good for Emmett and Leah!_

**JARED'S POV **

"Awesome, bro!" Seth exclaimed when I showed him the diamond ring I bought for Kim.

"Congrats!" Embry said, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, that's great!" Quil smiled, climbing into his car. "Do you need a lift home?" he asked us all.

"Um, yeah!" I said and got in while Embry and Seth explained about the Mega Battle III game they were going to play at Seth's house, just around the corner. We sped off down the street.

"So, how's Claire-bear?" I asked.

"She's good; her fourth birthday is coming up. Oh yeah, that reminds me! Everyone's invited, I just forgot to say…" he trailed off.

"That sounds great, I'll tell Kim." I said as we pulled up out the front of mine and Kim's new little house. I thought of the plan for the engagement, happy with what I had come up with. I was going to take her to the beach, to the place where I had imprinted on her, even though she had been my lab partner the whole time in high school. As the sun set I planned to propose.

_How original!_ I thought to myself, rolling my eyes as I entered the house. I found Kim in the kitchen, baking cookies, **(A/N) – Cookies! Ha ha, I couldn't help myself… ;D)**

"Hey Kimmy-Kat." I said, using my nickname for her as I come up behind her, kissing her neck.

"If I burn myself, I blame you." She giggled as she set the hot tray on the bench, taking her oven mitts off.

"What?" I asked innocently, "Don't you like this?" I teased, turning her around and kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Of course I do." She murmured, her soft lips brushing against mine.

"Have you almost finished?" I asked her, "I want to take you somewhere."

"Sure," she said suspiciously, "I just have to pack up."

Fifteen minutes later we were in the car, driving to the beach.

"Okay," I said, leading her down the track towards the rock formation where I had imprinted on her. I was beginning to feel slightly nauseous, but I guessed it was just the nerves.

"Jared…" she trailed off, knowing what I was doing. The sun was just starting to dip beyond the horizon and I knelt, taking Kim's hand.

"Kimberley Sarah Johnson, will you marry me?" I asked, unsure what the answer would be.

"Yes! Yes, of course!" she exclaimed, tears of joy gathering in her eyes as I slid the ring on her finger. I stood up and she flung her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

I returned the hug, only pulling away to kiss her tenderly.

_So know they're engaged, I hope you all like it!_

**QUIL'S POV **

_I am glad that things are working out for Kim and Jared _I thought as Jared went inside his house. I drove down the road, turning onto my street, resisting the urge to keep going towards Claire's house. Jared talking about her has made me want to see her. But I thought Claire's mum might me slightly more than annoyed, seeing I was there only this morning.

Sometimes it really sucked, your imprint being a four-year-old. But I didn't have any romantic feeling towards her yet, I just felt like an over-protective older brother. I pulled into my driveway, turning off the car.

"Quil? Is that you?" I heard my mum call from the kitchen.

"Yeah Mum, it's me." I called back.

"Good, dinner will be ready in ten minutes." She told me.

"Okay!" I yelled back as I headed up the stairs and into my room. So here I was, on a Saturday night, at home.

_Wow Quil,_ I thought to myself, _you really need to get out more._

_So I guess it must be a little lonely for Quil sometime … poor thing…_

**EMBRY'S POV **

"Courtney?" I bellowed as I pulled on my good jacket, "You ready yet?" And that was when she came down the stairs, in a beautiful blue dress. It took my breath away, with her chocolate brown curls tumbling down her back, her soft red lips and beautiful sea blue eyes that matched her dress.

"Wow!" was all I could say.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said curtly, taking my hand and pulling me out the door and into the car. We arrived at 'La Pucheta', the pasta restaurant. A waiter led us to a table for two, in the far corner. We sat down and studied the menus.

"Good evening, are you ready to order?" a tall man asked politely.

"Umm, I am. How about you Courtney?" I asked Courtney.

"I'll have the chicken carbonara." She said and the waiter scribbled it down.

"And I'll have the beef ravioli." I added, but I continued to stare at Courtney. She seemed, nervous and unsure about something.

"It should be ready in half an hour." The waiter said and left us.

"What is it Court?" I asked worriedly, "You seem nervous."

"Well, it's… I… I have to tell you something." She told me, stumbling over the words.

"Oh my god, what is it!" I whispered, grabbing her hand, immediately in panic mode.

"It's nothing bad…" she trailed off, but it hardly calmed me, "I'm…I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"Really?" I asked, totally dumbfounded. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." She said, hanging her head, thinking I was disappointed.

"That's great!" I yelped, jumping up and pulling her into a hug.

"But-But I thought you would be angry!" she sobbed into my shoulder.

"How could I be angry? It's fantastic." I consoled her, totally oblivious that we were in a restaurant, surrounded by people.

_Well, this is a very eventful afternoon! ;D_

**SETH'S POV **

"Stop it!" Charlotte giggled as I kissed along her jaw, trailing down to her neck.

"Are you sure? Do you really want me to stop?" I teased, but continued to cover her in kisses.

"Yes! My parents will be home soon and I expect you to behave!" she mumbled as our lips met.

"Okay, okay." I sighed as she pushed me away.

"Thank you. I have to get dinner finished before they get back." Charlotte tucked a few strands of her short hair behind her ear as she bustled around the kitchen. We were having dinner at her house with her parent for the 11th time. That's right; I've been counting these dreadful nights. I mean, I love Charlotte and I enjoy spending time with her but her parents are like the parents from hell!

"I see that look in your eyes." Charlotte said, "It's really not that bad. I go to your house for dinner at least once a week. This is only your 11th time in one and a half years!" she pointed out.

"Yeah but my family is more…" I trailed off, not daring to say anything else.

"Is more what? More what?" she growled, her eyes narrowing.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm sorry. Do you need any help?" I asked, hoping to change the subject. Charlotte got the hint; she knew I hated it when we argued.

"Can you get the roast out of the oven?" she asked as she started to set the table. I did as she asked, not even bothering with oven mitts, knowing they wouldn't fit.

"Ooh, oww!" I gasped as I quickly set the roast on the bench and started shaking my burning hands.

"You idiot!" Charlotte yelped, coming over to inspect my fingers which were already healing. "Typical werewolf!" she scowled, starting to arrange the cooked vegetables around the roast artistically.

"I'm sorry I scared you." I said, kissing her hair from behind. _Tonight all I seem to be saying is sorry!_ I thought to myself.

"You are most definitely forgiven." She said, turning around to kiss me sweetly.

_Hmm, so Charlotte has evil parents. Cool._

**EMILY'S POV**

"Now you go straight to sleep." I told Jayde as I set her down in her bed.

"No waking up in the middle of the night either." Sam added, kissing her forehead.

"Night Mummy. Night Daddy." Jayde yawned as I kissed her.

"Good night Jayde." We both coursed and exited the room.

"I'm sorry baby, but have to go on patrol." Sam apologized.

"I know." I sighed. "See you later. Try and make it back before I wake up." I said, stretching up to kiss him. He locked his arms around me, kissing me as if we had all the time in the world.

"I love you." He whispered into my hair.

"I love you too." I promised, kissing him one more time. Once he was gone, I cleaned up around the house then the phone rang.

"Hello, Emily Uley speaking." I said once I had put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Em!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Rachel? Is that you?" I gasped.

"Yeah! It is me! And guess what!" Rachel practically yelled.

"What?" I asked anxiously.

"I'm moving back to La Push! I was just on the phone to Jacob, I told him first. I am moving to that little house just around the corner from dad's." she told me.

"Really? Wow, that's great!" I exclaimed. "So are you bringing your boyfriend?" I asked slyly.

"No I am not Mrs. Uley, I am currently single." She replied curtly.

"Oh, well your no fun." I grumbled.

"I'll be there tomorrow, ahead of all my stuff so I'll be staying at Jake' house." She notified me, "So come up and visit later tomorrow afternoon."

"I will, see you then!" I promised.

"Bye!" she said and hung up.

_Yay!_ I thought,_ My best friend since forever is moving back!_

_Well, this is interesting…. ;D_

**THE NEXT DAY**

**PAULS POV**

I walked up the path, knocking on Jacob's perfect door, to his perfect house. Alright, so I was jealous. I mean, who wouldn't be! Bella answered it.

"Ra- Oh, Paul!" she said seeming both surprised and a little disappointed.

"Err, hey. If it's not a good time I can come back later…" I trailed off.

"No, no! I'll go find Jake for you. Will you watch Benny; he's in the lounge room." She asked, as she headed towards the other end of the house.

"Sure." I mumbled thought she was already gone. I went into the lounge room and found Ben on the floor, playing with his many toys.

"Uncle Pool!" Ben exclaimed, running towards me. I grimaced, he could never get my name right, but he definitely looked much better since the other day.

"Hey Ben!" I said, picking him up and hugging him. I hadn't heard the door open so I jumped when I heard someone say.

"Paul? Is that you?"

I turned and saw Rachel, Jake's older sister. Oh god, what was this feeling? It was like all the strings of life were being cut away, and my reason for living were centered on the beautiful woman in front of me.

_Oh great!_ I thought, _I've imprinted!_

_Do you like it? Please review and tell me what you think! It is double the length of my normal chapter, but I think it's better… maybe. :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Well here it is, the long awaited chapter! I honestly thought I had given up on this but then I thought, no! I will go on! And so… _

_This chapter should have why Edward was alive and about Bella's baby. Hopefully…._

Chapter 8 – Meaning Every Word

**FROM WHEN BELLA OPENS THE DOOR**

**BELLA'S POV**

I heard a knock on the door and I was slightly nervous about meeting Jacob's sister who I hadn't seen since I was twelve.

"Ra-" I started to say and was slightly taken back when I saw Paul, "Oh, Paul!"

"Err, hey. If it's not a good time I can come back later…" He mumbled, seeming hurt.

"No, no!" I said quickly, "I'll go find Jake for you. Will you watch Benny; he's in the lounge room." I asked and headed towards our room where Jacob was catching up on sleep after patrol.

I entered the room and headed toward the tangle of sheets and Jacob on the bed.

"Jake! Honey, Paul's here, he wants to talk to you. And I don't think Rachel will be far off." I said, shaking Jacob's shoulder. That didn't seem to work so I bent down and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Bella." He sighed and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes, it's me!" I said, "You have to get up!"

"Five more minutes…" he mumbled sleepily.

"Oh no you don't!" I said as he started to roll back over, "You're getting up whether you like it or not!" I tugged at his arm, trying in vain to pull him up.

"Okay, okay!" he groaned sitting up and rubbing his eyes. We entered the lounge room to find Rachel and Paul staring at each other while Ben was hitting Paul, trying to get his attention.

"Hey Rach!" Jake said, breaking the silence, hugging his older sister. "Hey Paul." He added, turning to the still dumbstruck Paul.

"What's wrong?" I asked Paul, concerned.

"I- I've … imprinted." He stuttered.

"Well, that's everyone now!" I gasped. "Sorry," I said, turning to Rachel, "I'm Bella, and over there is Ben, your nephew." I hugged Rachel, not sure if I should or not.

"Hi. Um, can I hold him?" Rachel asked, indicating to Ben.

"Sure." I said, gently pulling Ben from Paul's grip and passing him to Rachel.

"Hello Ben!" she cooed, "Wow, he looks just like Jake!" I nodded in agreement.

"Benny, this is Aunty Rachel." I told him, knowing he understood.

"Aunty Wachel?" he asked.

"Yes, good boy!"I praised him. Rachel smiled and sat down. The phone in the kitchen started ringing.

"I'll get it." I volunteered. "Hello, Bella Black speaking." I said the phone to my ear. I still loved the name 'Bella Black' it made me feel so… whole.

"Bella!" I heard Carlisle say.

"Hey Carlisle."I said brightly, "I was actually going to call you today."

"Really?" Carlisle asked, surprised. "Was it to talk about Edward?

"Err, no." I said slightly taken aback. "I was wondering if we could organize an ultra-sound."

"Oh yes, sure. How about tomorrow? Say around… 11:00am?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's great. Jake doesn't have work tomorrow." I explained, "How are the test results?"

"Well, they should arrive either this afternoon or tomorrow morning so I will give then to you when I see you tomorrow." he told me.

"Great. Why did you think I wanted to talk about Edward?"

"Oh well I thought you would be wondering why he was alive, so to speak." Carlisle answered.

"Hmm… wow, I never even thought… I was too worried about Ben." I said, now genuinely curious. "Do you know why?"

"Yes, your mother and I got to the bottom of it this morning. It seems that Tylah discovered a way to resurrect dead vampires. She forced it out of Aro before she killed him. I still can't get over the fact that she destroyed the Volturi. Although she did have people on the inside…" he mused.

"Wow." I gasped.

"Wow is right. Well, I guess I'll let you go, I hear your sister-in-law has come to visit." Carlisle said.

"Well, not visit but stay. She wants to be here for Billy and Paul just imprinted on her so…" I trailed off.

"Well that's all of them." Carlisle chuckled, "Bye Bella."

"See you later, Carlisle." I replied and hung up. I hurried back into the lounge room, surprised by what I found. Paul was now holding Ben, with Rachel cooing and fussing over him. I think Ben enjoyed the attention. I looked to the lounge and found Jacob sitting there, stunned.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, sitting down next to him and rubbing his arm comfortingly. He nodded in response.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked.

"Carlisle," I told him and he sat up straighter, concerned now.

"The test results?" he questioned.

"They should be here this afternoon or tomorrow. I made an appointment for an ultra-sound at 11 tomorrow so we should be able to get the results then." I explained, "And there's something else," I lowered my voice, "But I'll tell you later, now's not the time."

"Okay." He nodded. I started to get up, I was going to make Ben a snack but Jake grabbed my arm.

"Bella," he said, "I love you." I practically melted.

"I love you too." I smiled, bending down and our lips crashed together.

"Um," I heard Paul clear his throat, "Let's keep it G, there are children around."

We pulled apart, and I knew I was blushing.

"Sorry Paul, I forgot you were only 3." Jacob teased, making Rachel and I giggle.

"Well come on Benny Boy, snack time!" I said, scooping him out of Paul's arms and balancing him on my hip.

"Yay, food!" Ben clapped his hands.

"Need some help?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, that would be great." I smiled, and we headed into the kitchen.

**PAUL'S POV**

"Whoa." I sighed, flopping down next to my brother.

"Geez Paul, it had to be my sister, didn't it?" Jacob sighed, wiping a hand over his face.

"Sorry." I apologized, "But man, your sis is hot!"

"Okay, okay. Stop right there." He laughed, and I smiled sheepishly.

"So what's happening with Ben?" I asked, "And Bella, isn't she pregnant?"

"Yeah Bells is pregnant." He smiled dreamily, "I'm not sure what's wrong with Ben, we get the results tomorrow." His face darkened with anxiety. We all felt it, the whole pack and the packs girlfriends. We all loved Ben like he was our little brother, which he kind of was.

_Hopefully he'll be alright. _I thought, meaning every word.

_Well there it is, Chapter 8! Sorry to keep you all waiting. Please review!_

_Check out my other story, As Easy As Breathing. It's a great fanfic or so I've been told…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Well let's find out what's wrong with Ben and discover if he's having a little brother, or sister? The suspense is killing me!_

Chapter 9 – Liquid Vampire

**BELLA'S POV**

**24****TH**** APRIL, 2007 **_(Okay, I just made up a random date, because I need a sense of time, like my other story. Ben is now… umm… 7 months old, I think? Sorry I know I'm a bad author but I haven't been writing this story for around 6 months. Oh and just remember Ben is advanced! So he acts more like a three year old.)_

"C'mon Ben." I coaxed as he kicked and screamed, It was uncharacteristic for him to be like this, but he was convinced that we were on our way to the Cullens' for him to get needles. "Ouch!" I yelped as he punched me on the cheek. Suddenly Jake appeared, drawn by my shout.

"Benjamin Ephraim Black, you say sorry this instant young man!" he scolded. It was rare that Ben got in trouble.

"Sowwy Mummy." He sighed, rubbing my cheek where he'd hit with his over-strong fist.

"It's alright Ben." I smiled.

"Now you be good and get in your car seat." Jacob instructed, "And we have some good news to tell you on the way to Dr. Fang's house. Ben nodded solemnly, and I began to strap him in.

Soon enough we were on the road, and it came the time to try and explain my pregnancy to Ben.

"Now Benny, we have a little surprise for you." I told him in a sing-song voice, which always got him excited.

"S'prise? Weally?" he asked, his eyes lighting up. I think this is the happiest I've seen him since he was kidnapped.

"Yes, clever boy." I smiled, "Would you like a little brother or sister?"

"Bruver or sister?" he said slowly, as if weighing up his options.

"Can I have both?" he asked finally.

Jake burst out laughing and I said quickly,

"No, I don't think so! Only one." I said firmly, not wanting him to get ideas.

"Well I want a… bruver!" he decided, smiling. Jacob smiled too, though I was disappointed but I hid it.

"Sounds good." I laughed, but my heart wasn't in it. Of course if I had a boy, I would be thrilled. But a part of me yearned for a daughter. I'm not sure why but it was what I secretly hoped for.

We drove up the extremely long driveway and arrived at the big glass house.

"This is it." I whispered as we knocked on the front door. In a flash, mum was there, embracing me in a warm hug. Well as close to warm as a vampire gets.

With Jacob and Ben's noses scrunched up, we entered Carlisle office/surgery room.

"Good morning Bella, Ben, Jacob." He nodded to us, smiling grimly. "Good news or bad news first?" he added.

I quickly glanced at Jacob before saying; "Good news."

"Well the good news is that I know what's wrong with Benjamin." He told us but before he elaborated I quickly said,

"The bad news?"

"Well, I'm not sure how to cure it, yet." He sighed.

"So what exactly is wrong with him?" Jacob queried.

"It seems that the Volturi had invented some sort of poison, created by the three original leaders, before Edward and Tylah. It is a mixture of human blood and vampire venom. We all know what that causes. It's like liquid vampire, injected in humans and its instant vampire. Injected in werewolves and it has more of a de-wolf effect." He explained, calmly and professionally.

"So… so Ben may never be a full werewolf again?" I whispered, horrified.

"No, I'm sure there is a way to reverse it. I just need time." He assured me as best he could. I then realised something.

"Carlisle, how did you get these tests done? I mean, you can't send it to a human lab, they would have no idea what any of this is about." I asked, my curiosity awakened.

"Oh, I have an old friend who just happens to be a genius. He is a great scientist." He laughed. All through this Ben hadn't said a word.

"Do I get my bruver now?" he asked suddenly. Jacob and I chuckled

'Not yet silly. But maybe Grandpa Carlisle will show you some pictures of him." I smiled. The look on Carlisle's face when I called him 'Grandpa Carlisle' was worth all the money in the world. The pure joy radiating off him was amazing.

"Okay, over here." He said, leading us to the machine and bed. I climbed onto the bed, pulling up my shirt and undoing my buttons on my jeans to reveal the little bump of my stomach.

"You know the drill Bella, this is going to be cold." Carlisle grinned. I gazed up at the machines screen, waiting to see my forming baby.

"All this stress isn't good for you Bella, but this baby seems to be fine." He told us, "Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes." I gasped and Jake nodded enthusiastically.

"It's a…" Carlisle moved the probe around a bit, "girl." He finished. Strangely, I immediately burst into tears and if mum could have cried, I'm sure she woud have been.

Jacob stroked my cheek comfortingly, wiping away the tears of joy as he too beamed like crazy.

"Do you want a sister instead?" Jacob said to Ben.

"A sister?" he asked, surprised. After a few minutes of serious thought he nodded, "A sister is gweat!' he smiled deviously.

"A little girl Bella, a little girl!" Jacob whispered to me, his mahogany eyes full of love and gratitude.

_So, what do you think? Please review and tell me how I should continue!_

_xxx_


	10. Chapter 10

_So here is the next chapter! I'm not quite sure where this story is going…. It needs more excitement or something…. Maybe romance…. Maybe something different….Hmmm… I'll see what I can do!_

Chapter 10 – Ben's Complicated Life

**25****TH**** APRIL, 2007**

**BEN'S POV**

_Come on! It has to work!_ I thought, frustrated that I couldn't phase. Tried to reach within me, find the wolf, but it was hopeless.

"Benny what are you doing?" I heard Mum ask. I looked up from where I was on the ground with my toys.

"Nuffing." I replied. It is so annoying not being able to talk properly. I can do it in my head, but not out loud. I may be 7 months old, but really I'm like eight times older. So I'm like a _really_ smart 5 year old, that everyone thinks is technically a 3 and a half year old in a 7 month body. Life is complicated.

"Are you trying to phase again?" Mum asked sternly, not giving up.

"No." I lied. Unfortunately, she could see right through it.

"Benjamin! You have to stop! You could hurt yourself, and you know it's no use. Grandpa Carlisle said he would find a cure, and I believe him. Don't you?" Mum was practically pleading. I hated to be the cause of her pain.

"Yes mummy." I nodded, lowering my eyes.

"Good boy." Mum praised me. "Oh look, Daddy's home!" she added.

"Yay! Daddio!" I toddled toward him as he came in the door. He scooped me up hugging me into his chest. The only place I ever felt safe was in Mum or Dad's arms. Sometimes both.

"You're getting heavier Ben." Dad told me. I was glad I was still growing, even though I couldn't phase. Those vampires were very wrong to cross the Wolf Pack.

_*Flashback*_

I smelt that sickly sweet smell in the air, making my nose burn. I growled, looking towards the direction it was coming.

"Ben, what is it?" I heard Aunty Emily say from behind me. I felt myself shaking, and then my wolf took over. I bounded into the forest and I heard Aunty Emily screaming first my name, then Uncle Sam's'.

Before I knew it, a vampire was on me, holding me down. Another shoved a needle roughly into my arm, and I howled as I phased back to my human form. I was blind-folded and bound, but they had they decency to put some clothes on me.

I was sat in a baby seat and we drove for hours. My nose was on fire, it was all too much…

Every day, they would give me a needle. No matter how much I struggled, they would manage to do it. Every second of every day, I would try to phase, but it never worked. I thought I would die…

_*End of Flashback*_

"Ben?" I heard Dad say. I shook my head to clear it.

"Yes Daddy?" I asked.

"Mum just asked if you wanted dinner." He told me.

"Yay, food!" I exclaimed because I loved my food. As I sat eating my pasta (I'm also advanced when it came to eating) I thought of my imprint, Jayde. I think about her quite often.

I loved her eyes, dark and beautiful. Even though she found it fun to hit me, I still loved her. Or 'lobe' as I say. I just can't get the 'v' out, it frustrated me. Sometimes I thought it was unfair that my love was already picked, but I think I might have ended up with Jayde anyway. Life was weird that way sometimes. Or so I heard from Embry's mind one time when I was phased.

Phasing with teenage boy has meant I've seen a few things that aren't exactly 'G' in the movie rating. In fact, I think I've seen a bit too much 'R'. Dad and I agreed to _never_ tell mum that. She would probably kill everyone with her bare hands.

I finished my pasta, and mum got me a fruit stick.

"I wuv you mum!" I said as she went back into the kitchen.

"I love you too Ben." She replied. I wished I could actually pronounce it as 'love' instead of 'wuv'. Life really is complicated.

**(A/N) – Oh god, I was so sad writing that. About the flashback and how he can't talk, and can't do everything he has the potential to do… D: poor thing, I never really thought about it until now…)**

**26****TH**** APRIL, 2007**

**BELLA'S POV**

"So, I think it's time we thought of a name for the baby." I suggested as we sat at the table, eating breakfast.

"Hmm, I was thinking about that last night." Jake nodded.

"Okay, good. Any ideas?" I asked, putting my spoon down and turning to face him.

"Well I want her middle name to be Marie, just like yours." He said, and I blushed.

"Oh honey, that's so sweet, but are you sure?" I asked, flattered.

"Of course I am." He smiled warmly.

"Okay so now all we need is a first name…" I trailed off.

"How about… Macey?" Jacob suggested half-heartedly.

"Macey Marie?" I asked,

"Hmm, maybe not." He laughed.

"Maybe, Quinn!" I suggested. Jake smiled and nodded.

"No!" Ben protested.

"Do you have an idea Benny?" Jacob asked him.

"Hmm…. Cleo!" he said. I had no idea where he had got that name, but I loved it.

"Cleo Marie Black…" Jacob contemplated.

"Perfect!" We all agreed at the same time. It was really weird, so we all laughed.

_So what do you think of Cleo Marie Black? I was going to call her Quinn but then there is Quil so I thought it was too similar. But I can still change it so if you have any suggestion review and tell me .Review and tell me what you think of Cleo too!_

_Love Kaitlyn _

_xoxo_


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry it's been so long, I've been very busy with family stuff… thanks to everyone who reviews, I love you all!_

Chapter 11 – Two?

**TUESDAY 3****RD**** MAY, 2005**

**BELLA'S POV**

I'm now four and a half months pregnant, and it was definitely starting to show. My stomach was swelling, and I have to say I enjoy being pregnant. It made me feel so happy, so full of life.

"Bella! Did you hear what I just said?" Jacob asked, bemused. I snapped back into reality and shook my head.

"Sorry no." I uttered.

"Courtney's on the phone, she wants to talk." He repeated himself, and I then noticed the phone in his hand.

"Oh, okay." I smiled, taking the phone. "Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hi Bella, how are you?" I heard Courtney ask.

"Fat." I joked, making her laugh.

"Well, I know we aren't exactly good friends but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to catch up. We could go out for coffee?" she suggested, somewhat shyly.

"Sure, that sounds great!" I nodded, then glanced up at the clock, "How about at 11 o'clock?"

"In half an hour? Sounds good. We could go to that nice coffee shop in Forks, you know the one called Corrie's Coffee?" she recommended.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" I asked, "Then we can drive into Forks together?"

"That would be good." She agreed, "See you soon."

"Bye!" I said before hanging up. I went into the lounge room where Ben and Jake were.

"What did she want?" Jacob asked curiously from the ground where he was playing with Ben.

"We're going to go and have coffee in Forks." I told him, sit on the lounge.

"Really?" he said, brows raised, "I never really thought you guys were good friends.

"Well we're not." I said simply, "But I would like to see her. She's pregnant too, I think about three and a half months."

"Hmm, yeah." He nodded.

Courtney hurried through the rain, quickly getting into the car.

"It's wet out there." She gasped, pushing her beautiful hair out of her face.

"Yeah, but that's not exactly unusual for La Push." I smiled, and got her a small towel I always kept in my monster of a car. "Try and dry your hair or you'll be freezing."

"Thanks." She grinned. I noticed that she too had a baby bump, but strangely hers was the same size as mine, maybe even bigger. We arrived in Forks and we were soon inside the cosy little coffee shop.

We ordered and as we sipped our hot drinks, I bought the baby subject up in conversation.

"So how many months are you?" I queried.

"Three and a half." She said, confirming my earlier guess. "You?" she added.

"Four and a half." I told her, "Exactly a month difference. But you seem to be… bigger then I was at that stage." I felt a bit obtrusive.

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes, haven't you had an ultra-sound?" I questioned, slightly confused.

"Well..." she trailed off.

"Courtney!" I chastised, "You must have an ultra-sound! I can't believe you haven't! Why hasn't Embry made you?"

"I told him I did…" she averted her gaze, staring at her hands. I could tell that lying to her imprint really hurt her.

"Why haven't you?" I was really confused.

"I'm scared." She whispered so quietly I could barely hear her. When she looked up, I saw the true fear and hurt in her eyes.

"Oh Courtney, it will be okay. There is no reason to be scared." I assured her.

"But what if it's like Ben? That's not exactly bad, but it won't be able to have a normal life, or a normal childhood. And what if it's… I don't know, sick or something?" she said, panic covering her face.

"That's exactly why you have to go get an ultra-sound." I told her, "You're not alone. You have Embry, me and the whole pack. You don't have to do this on your own." I said warmly. When she still looked unsure I added "Okay that's it, I'll call Carlisle and then we will go up and visit them. If you don't want to do it when we're there, you don't have to. But eventually Courtney, you will have to."

"Okay." She nodded in defeat.

"Hello darling." Mum said to me as she hugged me in the doorway. "And you must be Courtney." She turned to Courtney and smiled.

"We're here to see Carlisle." I notified Mum.

"Yes, he was telling me." She nodded, ushering us inside. In no time, Courtney was sitting at the machine that I'd been sitting at not so long ago.

"It will be okay." I comforted Courtney, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Okay, now Courtney if you will pull up your shirt and unbutton your jeans." Carlisle instructed, "And this will be a bit cold." He warned as she squirted the gel on her swollen stomach. We stared at the screen, waiting anxiously.

"Your babies are perfectly healthy." Carlisle confirmed. I nodded happily, but faltered.

"_Babies_?" I asked.

"Yes, twins." Carlisle smiled, but stopped when he saw our faces. "You did know this, right?"

"Uh, no!" I squeaked, turning to look at Courtney. She looked shocked but there was something in her eyes that told me this was the happiest moment of her life.

"Oh my god." She gasped, and then she seemed to snap out of it, focusing on the screen. "And their gender? Can you tell yet?" she asked Carlisle.

"Because of their position, no." he said sadly. "But come back every month for a check-up, because twins are a special case." He told her as he wipe the gel off of her.

"Okay." She beamed.

"You know you're going to have to tell Embry the truth." I informed Courtney, "The _whole_ truth."

"I know." She sighed, her smile faltering, "But Bella, Embry and I are having twins!" she said, her face alight with joy.

_Surprise! Twins! Tell me what you think, __**boy + boy**__, __**girl + girl**__or__**boy + girl**__? Review!_

_xoxo_


End file.
